


Pokesmut (a trainer x pokemon smut fic)

by Marcisprinkles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fun fact this was a rp at first, IF YOU DONT LIKE TRAINERXPOKEMON DONT READ, Just smut, Multi, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Other, Sex, Slightly - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcisprinkles/pseuds/Marcisprinkles
Summary: When typhlosion comes banging on the trainer's door in the middle of the night they revel there true feelings for each other.





	Pokesmut (a trainer x pokemon smut fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callob done with Kazuki_Sapphire you can find them on wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Callob+done+with+Kazuki_Sapphire+you+can+find+them+on+wattpad).



> Hope you like

Typhlosion scratches his claws on Cammie's door, his tongue out and his body shook. He was in the worst heat of his life, he needed his trainer badly, he needed her now. The moonlight shined through Cammie's window as the sound of Typhlosion's claws against her door could be heard. Cammie wasn't sure what was wrong with Typhlosion but she really needed sleep the past couple days had been rough but to get sleep she had to deal with whatever happening she goes to the door and opens it.

Typhlosion panted and once the door opened he licked Cammie's neck, gently pushing inside as he brought his trainer close, his hard cock long cock rubbing against her desperately for pleasure, he knew this was wrong but he NEEDED her. Cammie now knew what was going on he was in heat she knew this was wrong but the way he lapped at her neck aroused her beyond belief. She always had a crush on the pokemon but kept it hidden due to the species difference. Typhlosion couldn't stand it anymore, he lifted his trainer off her feet, laying her on the bed, he licked and coated her neck in kisses, his warm salvia and hot tongue keeping her warm on this chilly night. She could feel his hot body, his burning hot length desperately rubbing against Cammie's crotch, his heart pounding out of his chest as wanted to love his trainer and feel her. Cammie decided that it was stupid to hide her feelings any longer.

"W-wait here"

Cammie slides her pants of her body moaning as he continued to lick and lap at her body once the pants were off so went the underpants, shirt, and bra. Typhlosion drooled and his cock pulsed, one he felt her pussy lips, he couldn't hesitate as he pushed his long cock inside her, thrusting quickly inside her. He was finally showing his trainer how he truly felt about her, he kept the back of his neck from shooting fire as the pleasure overflowed his body, his claws sink into her bed as his tongue lapped at her breasts, loving them no matter the size. As soon as the cock entered her she moaned hard. She was well on her way to cuming right now she loved this so much the way he was gentle but hard at the same time. 

"Ha-ha-harder typhlosion~" she begged

Typhlosion didn't want to hurt his trainer but her words caused his heat to increase, he started going harder, pushing his cock into her womb as he fucked his trainer madly all out of love. Every thrust filled with pent up urges for his trainer, he's loved her ever since she got him. His tongue hung out, his breathing heavy as his thrusts shook the mattress. 

" Rmmm~ Mmmm~ " The Pokémon moaned and panted, breathing hot, love filled breathes.

She will admit that this is what she has been waiting for. All her sick fantasies coming to life in a moan filled loving way. She couldn't believe this was real she hears her pokemon moan cause her to do the same.

"I'm so c-close"

Typhlosion shook, he couldn't stop, he couldn't stop now. He was gonna cum in his trainer, he needed to pull out but he didn't want to, he wanted to fill his trainer, make her his and his only. He felt the cum rising in his cock, he picked his trainer up, falling back on his bottom and grabbed both of her arms thrusting inside her, making her bounce rapidly on his cock. His tongue hanging out as he closed his eyes, it was coming so fast and he couldn't stop it. She cumed

"Aaawwww~"

Typhlosion's thrusting got slow as his cum shot inside her womb, filling her deep. His mind clouded with pleasure as he filled his trainer, once his high finally calmed down, he fell back on the bed, his dick popping out her cum filled pussy as he drooled, his hot length calming down as his trainer laid on his warm body. the way the cum filled her was amazing she loved this pokemon he knew just how to make her feel pleasured 

"I love you"

Typhlosion smiled, his paws going down to her ass, he gave it a squeeze with both paws, his claws gently entering her ass as his tongue licked her nose. She blushes a bright red and licks his nose back. Signaling that the entrance is allowed. Typhlosion's face turn red as his cock was sliding out it's sheathe, it was becoming hot again, it leaked precum and he began to pant again. His grip on her butt tightening. Cammie flips onto her stomach letting Typhlosions grip tighten.  
"F-fuck me again Typhlosion"

Typhlosion drools, his long cock hot and hard, wanting his trainer again, his teeth clench as he sits up, sliding her down on his cock, it entered her asshole and filled it to the brim. He drool, loving how tight she felt as he fucked her madly, bouncing her on his cock.The bouncing made her feel slightly nauseous but not to the point of being sick she was enjoying the cum filling her ass right now.Typhlosion thrusts faster, the cum seeping from his cock made it easier for him to fuck her asshole, he sped up, spanking her ass cheeks as he drooled even more. Unable to stop.

Cammie knew she was gonna hurt in the morning but she didn't care the cum filling her made was all she focused on. the sounds of animalistic noises and moans made her enjoy the moment. The moonlight seem to shin on the two, a beautiful trainer and her loving Pokémon finally sharing their forbidden love for each other. Typhlosion couldn't handle it anymore, his cock surging with pleasure and swelling with cum as he growled lustfully in her ear, his way of telling her that he was close, his cock about to fill her ass even more. The moonlight seem to shin on the two, a beautiful trainer and her loving Pokémon finally sharing their forbidden love for each other. Typhlosion couldn't handle it anymore, his cock surging with pleasure and swelling with cum as he growled lustfully in her ear, his way of telling her that he was close, his cock about to fill her ass even more.

The organism came faster the second time cum goes all over the place. 

"Aw~"

Typhlosion fell back again, his tongue hanging out as he felt his trainer's warm body on him, his cock twitching a bit as he shot out every drop. Sitting on her Pokémon there cum sparkled in the moonlight. she was now filled with love joy all though also being exhausted Cammie snuggles into typhlosion stomach. Typhlosion rubs her back gently, licking her hair gently as he held her close, loving how warm they felt, he blushed as he laid with his Trainer.Soon she falls asleep cuddling with her favorite Pokémon


End file.
